The present invention generally relates to a diaphragm assembly for a pump, and more specifically relates to a diaphragm assembly having an overmolded frame element.
Diaphragm pumps possess many advantages and are widely used. A linear reciprocating drive can be used for driving a diaphragm pump. A nutating or wobble plate drive can also be used to drive a diaphragm pump, and such construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,391 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,605. The entire disclosure of each of these U.S. patents is incorporated herein by reference.
Prior art wobble plate pumps have employed diaphragms, for example, two, three or four piston diaphragms, which effectively control the flow of fluid into and out of the pump. Such diaphragms, whether single or multiple piston diaphragms, are conventionally one piece molded structures made of elastic materials. These diaphragms typically include convoluted regions circumscribing a central pumping region. The convoluted regions, or convolutes, flex as the pistons are driven. Over a period of time, however, such conventional diaphragms are prone to ballooning of these convolutes, resulting in reduced pump pressure, sometimes very sudden drops in pump pressure, and inconsistent, poor efficiency.
It would be advantageous to provide new diaphragms for use in pumps, for example, diaphragm assemblies that are less prone to ballooning and/or provide more consistent fluid flow over time.